Everything Is Going To Be Okay
by Irrevocably
Summary: Snowbert one-shots, all at your convenience in one place. Chap 2: Caitlin and Killer Frost have a little conversation out in the street.
1. Shooting Star

Hi guys! This will be my new one-shot drop for all snowbert stories. Also check out my profile for my new updating schedule. Hope you enjoy! This first little one takes place in an alternate reality I guess somewhere after 3x10.

* * *

Shooting Star

It didn't take him long before he found her on the roof.

She was sitting with her legs wrapped up in her arms, her back to him as she looked over Central City. He had to admit, the skyline at night was a beautiful sight. He was too preoccupied worrying about Caitlin to admire the view though. There was something... different about her. He could feel the change in the cool night air; something in the world had shifted in that moment. Something was about to change all of their lives. Maybe it was small, like a leaf blowing through the breeze, or perhaps it was something as large and scary as an earthquake.

"Hey." She breathed out, not bothering to look back at him. Some how she knew Julian would be the one to find her here.

"Hey." Julian replied back softly, unsure of how to handle the situation put before him. He admittedly wasn't very good when it came to managing other people's emotions. "Are you... are you alright Caitlin?"

Caitlin ignored the question, turning her head to watch him. From where Julian was standing the hollowness of her eyes stuck out like a sore thumb, even if she wasn't making direct eye contact with him. "Do you want to sit down?"

Julian nodded nervously as he sat down on the floor next to her. It seemed like forever to him before she spoke, but when she did he lost all feeling in his body, "I'm dying."

"You're what?" Julian sputtered out, turning his head frantically to stare at her. Caitlin remained silent and still, transfixed by the bright city lights contrasted against the gloomy night sky. Light pollution had caused the night sky to look empty and bare, however the buildings before them filled the gap with its artificial, promising lights.

"You're serious?" He asked again, becoming incredibly worried by how calm she was. It was unsettling to see someone so empty when they'd just found out he or she was dying. He decided not to push it any longer and wait for Caitlin to respond, despite how impatient he was.

"My mother called me." Caitlin said eventually, as if it would explain everything to him.

"Your mother?" He clarified.

"She's been analysing my cellular structure. I don't know how I missed it before..." Caitlin said out loud to herself now.

"Missed what?" All Julian could do was keep asking small questions in the hopes that it would lead somewhere.

"She's on her way over tomorrow morning." She added, closing her eyes momentarily. When she opened them again Julian noticed that she'd finally looked him in the eye. "What's that saying... starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight." Caitlin turned her head back to the cityscape, a small, amused smile just barely playing at her lips as she recounted a memory. "I used to wish every night my dad would survive."

Julian swallowed hard, not used to seeing the fierce Dr Snow looking so beaten and bare. He himself turned to look at the cityscape again, noticing some smoke on the north side building upon itself and disappearing into the dark. "I used to wish my sister would come back."

Caitlin closed her eyes again, this time though she didn't bother to open them. "Its not fair."

"No," Julian agreed, desperately wanting to know more about Caitlin's condition. "It's not fair."

They both sat still atop the STAR Labs building in silence, watching as the fire grew and grew to new heights with the ambulance, police and fire brigade sirens echoing.

Caitlin opened her eyes, finally showing some emotion as tears formulated to make her line of vision appear glossy and blurred. She almost couldn't tell the difference between the city and the sky. "My cell structure that changes as Killer Frost becomes more powerful... its not only going to become irreversible but it... its also..." As she trailed off, Julian swallowed again, understanding somewhat of what was happening now. Becoming Killer Frost wasn't just deadly to other people; it was killing her too. How sadistic it was that her name was now so appropriate on a whole new level.

A lone tear slid down her face now, quickly wiped away by the back of her hand. And just like that, her blank expression returned. "How rare and beautiful it truly is."

"What?" Julian asked rather dumbly. He couldn't believe how Caitlin was handling this. Inside he was absolutely crushed, and he barely knew the woman.

"Life." Caitlin replied in a shaky breath, cocking her head to the side. A red and yellow blur was seen bellow them, heading in the direction of the fire. "There he is. The Flash."

"Is it... is it only if you use your cold powers that it'll become... worse?" Julian asked awkwardly.

"No. The minute my powers manifested it took effect." Caitlin shook her head and looked down, summoning all of her strength not to lose her sanity in this moment. She then whispered helplessly, "There's no cure for me."

"I refuse to believe that Caitlin." Julian said definitively without missing a beat. She brought her head up now, smiling at the sky with utter amusement at his disillusions. "I mean it Caitlin. I'll find you a cure. I give you my word."

Caitlin stopped smiling and turned to him, unsure of if she should cling onto this little shred of hope or not.

"Caitlin, I promise. I'm going to do everything in my power to save you." He didn't know himself if it was at all possible, but he wasn't about to sit by and watch this happen without helping. Despite a rocky beginning with her kidnapping him and freezing his arm, he'd come to like the brilliant doctor very much.

She studied him, waiting for a sign of uncertainty; a waver in his lip, a twitch to his eye, _something_. Yet he stayed as steady as a rock, looking her dead in the eye with promises and security attached. And then she found herself smiling ever so slightly at him, a familiar feeling of hope rising within her. She couldn't explain why, but for whatever reason, she trusted him. Julian accepted this smile as a good sign and shuffled himself over to her, wanting to be able to ease her tension more if he could. He then placed an arm around her, wrapping her up in a comforting hug as they looked out into the night sky. A small tiny flash of light made its way across the sky, somehow managing to show itself despite all the modern barriers it faced. At this sight Caitlin let out a noise somewhat sounding like a laugh and a sob mixed into one as tears were ultimately allowed to run freely down her face. Her teary smile got bigger and she softly leaned her head against his shoulder, finally feeling her body relax into him slightly despite the inner fight she was experiencing. Julian smiled, finding himself whispering for the both of them, "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight: I wish I may, I wish I might... have this wish... I wish tonight."

Whilst the world moved around them, they both stayed still as one by one the city lights turned off and the stars slowly made themselves apparent, twinkling down at them from above in all their natural beauty. Caitlin didn't know what was going to happen when she got off this roof, but she did know one thing.

Everything was going to be okay.


	2. Conversations

Every breath she took left a mark in the cool night sky. Seemingly every move, every breathe, every _thought_ was somehow changed under the bright iridescence of the moon. There's something about the romantic nature of the moonlight that changes the way you _are._ The soft snow underneath her feet made her comfortable in her own element, and the light snowflakes falling down reminded her that she was a dangerous package wrapped up in pretty paper. She was not to be trusted.

The house in front of her was an off shade of white, however the moon cast a low shade of blue over it. From afar it looked so cold to her, but it was her home. Her home that she built, with all her terrible memories locked inside. Standing on the sidewalk she could see Julian rush down the stairs in his boxer briefs and momentarily disappear before reappearing in the lounge room. His gaze searched furiously around the room and through to the dining room, as he grabbed his iPhone out from his back pocket. She knew who he was calling: STAR Labs and any associated member. She was _very_ familiar with how this situation played out each and every time she disappeared. Only this time it was different; he put down the phone when he spotted the folded white note on the wooden coffee table; and Caitlin had no intention of being found ever again.

As Julian read the long heartfelt note, she watched on with pained emotions from across the street, not letting her face change from its stony structured expression. He fell back onto the couch as his legs gave way beneath him, not that he even noticed. But Caitlin did. From across the street she saw it all, and she knew it was right, no matter how wrong it felt to be breaking his heart. _Her heart._

She couldn't let Julian keep trying to save her. Every time he picked her up from the ground and placed her in bed, she knew it was chipping away at him. The alcohol consumption was becoming a problem, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd been this sober. The last time she'd gone to work she was picked up off the ground once again by Julian, only it wasn't her in control before she'd passed out. It was Killer Frost; and Killer Frost had some bad habits.

Caitlin maybe picked up a few of those too. She'd finally realised that she couldn't be in control all the time, but it was better for neither of them to be in control than to let Killer Frost win. Alcohol provided that escape for her, allowing both Killer Frost and her to swim around unconsciously in her brain, neither being able to dominate the other.

She was addicted to a losing fight. There wasn't a cure for her, Killer Frost came out whenever Killer Frost pleased, and it was becoming so tiresome to fight it. There for, drinking each and every day really made no difference to Caitlin's being. In her drunken state she could dream about a day where she was happy again, whilst watching Killer Frost envision a world where she was in control.

When was the last time she was happy? She couldn't recall. Maybe it was when she was wrapped up in Julian's arms, or the day they first stepped into their newly bought house, or when her and Cisco would laugh at movie night, or when she successfully saved Barry's life, once again, back in STAR Labs. She missed her normal life, she missed being _just Caitlin_.

' _Hey blubber head, if you're going to get this emotional maybe I should take over.'_

'Just leave me alone."

' _Whether you like it or not, I am you. Now I've fought damn hard to come back, I'm not silencing myself.'_

'I know you don't love Julian. But I do. Just let me have this minute.'

' _You've never let me have a single second. I was kind enough to not kill your sad sack of a boyfriend when you asked, and that's all you're getting from me.'_

Caitlin turned away from her home, deciding against fighting her. It was just too damn exhausting to try anymore.

' _Good. Now walk away. He'll... he'll be fine.'_

'Did you actually just try and comfort me?'

' _I'm just trying to get the hell out of here, I can't stand you looking at that house anymore.'_

'You were there when I bought it.'

' _So?'_

'That's your house too. Its your home.'

' _Cut the crap, princess. That awful shade of mauve you painted the bedroom with alone makes me want to take over and burn the house down. Or freeze it and shatter it into a million pieces. Your pick.'_

'Do you want to get rid of me too while your at it?'

' _The hell are you talking about Princess? Of course I do. Unfortunately you're me and I'm you. I can't really kill you without killing myself.'_

'Yes you can.'

' _... Seriously Princess, the hell are you talking about?'_

'I'm talking about taking over, permanently.'

' _...You'd never let me'_

'I'm sick of fighting you. I'm sick of the drunken falls and the bruises every morning. I'm sick of disappointing Julian and breaking his heart. I'm sick of watching through my own eyes when someone else is in control of me.'

' _That's the problem. You'll always be there. Just like I have to watch you stare at Julian all the time. You know surgery isn't an easy thing to watch either, might I add? Or when you're going down on Juli-'_

'Okay. I get it.'

' _I get that its painful. Trust me, I have the exact same feelings about this as you do. Except I don't give a shit about the things you do, just like you don't give a shit about my thoughts. Last time I checked, you took the cure and it didn't work. So, we have to learn to coexist or I'm taking over fully. Because I sure as hell am not letting you take the reigns again. Nor am I hearing any more of this crap about you allowing me to be the only one in this body. You can't kill yourself without killing me.'_

'I'm going to mum's office and she'll sort it out. We're separating ourselves once and for all. I can't live with this pain anymore.'

' _You're bluffing. You're just going to go take the cure again so that I'll be killed!'_

'I'm taking the cure so that _I_ can be killed!'

' _Please. Caitlin Snow doesn't give up. You know I might not have a degree in biomedicine or whatever, but I'm not dumb enough to fall for this bullshit.'_

Caitlin shook on the sidewalk as Killer Frost gave one final push and took over her body.

' _I'm in control. So stop lying before I walk back down the street and freeze him to death.'_

'I'm telling the truth. I only have one request though.'

' _Of course, there's always a technicality. What is it? You want to sleep with him one last time? You want to see the Eiffel tower at night? You want your favourite meal once last time? What? What is it?'_

'I just want you to promise me something.'

' _...I'm listening.'_

'Please, don't come back here. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt my friends. And don't take off that ring on your finger. I just want one last reminder on my body of who I used to be.'

' _Why the ring? Why not go get a tattoo that I won't be able to remove?'_

'Because... he's the last thing in my life that's... _good_ , and quite frankly, he hasn't just been helping me these past few months. He's been helping you too.'

Caitlin felt Killer Frost calm, allowing her to take control again.

' _Alright Princess. I won't come back here. One thing I will say about him is he does have excellent taste in jewellery.'_

'How do I know I can trust you?'

' _I've kept my word about not hurting him when I've been in control previously, haven't I?'_

'I was still there though.'

' _True. Listen... I maybe care about the little Brit too. It'd be a shame to leave our child without a father.'_

'...We haven't taken that pregnancy test yet...'

' _You and I both know what its going to say. Don't worry, I've thought about this and I fully intend to give the baby to Julian. I'll have the ring and he'll have the baby.'_

'...This is wrong, isn't it?'

' _You giving up on your kid? Yeah, totally wrong. But, hey, I didn't propose this situation. You did.'_

'You seem oddly calm about this.'

' _I may be in your body but it's not really mine, is it?'_

'It's still your DNA though. That kid might even inherit these powers. Doesn't that make him/her every much yours as they are mine?'

' _If you're trying to talk yourself out of doing this, I have no problem with that. I've kind of gotten used to having you around too you know.'_

'I can't raise a baby if I'm you half the time though.'

' _What are you saying? I'd be a terrible mother?'_

'You know that's exactly what I'm saying.'

' _I don't know what you want me to tell you Princess?'_

'You mentioned coexisting before, yes?'

' _I did. Getting drunk every day and night isn't really my cup of tea Cait.'_

'It's not exactly mine either, you haven't given me much of a choice though.'

' _Well I'm giving you a choice now sweetheart.'_

'What exactly are you proposing then. I imagine your idea of coexisting is much different to mine.'

' _Probably. I've been seeing you working on that little plan of yours to duplicate our body and separate our minds. How about you put all of your strength, time and energy into that and for the mean time, I'll be quiet... well, quieter then I usually am.'_

'I told you to stop spying on me at work.'

' _When do I ever listen?'_

'Good point. Okay, fine. In exchange I'll give you an hour a day to do... whatever it is you want to do. No killing though!'

' _Well now, what's the point in that? I'll stay locked up, thankyou very much.'_

'Alright, I'm just going to keep that idea on the table though, just in case you change your mind later.'

' _Whatever Princess.'_

'Why are you being so... easy right now?'

' _Lets just say I'm not exactly that thrilled with the idea of you going permanently.'_

'So what I'm hearing is... you want to be roommates when we are in different bodies?' Caitlin joked.

' _Well I'm not paying rent.'_

'Of course you aren't.' Caitlin scoffed.

' _I'd just like free reign to do whatever I please without your voice nagging me all the time or trying to drown me in vodka. But also I'd enjoy being able to see the little baby have a family.'_

'You've gone soft, Frost.'

' _Shut up... only for my own offspring though.'_

'Whatever you say Frost.'

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Whaddup piiiiiiiimppppsss. Hope y'all are having an excellent Saturday so far (or whatever day you are on). I'm taking requests for one-shots and/or plot ideas if you desire that from me, I'm currently writing a sick-fic which will likely be the next update (for my girl Write-to-You), also check out my profile for my updating schedule if you haven't already.**

 **Follow this bad boy for weekly updates, I think I might extend this one-shot into more of a 3 chapter story... eventually. I'm drowning in work and uni but heeeeeeeyyyyyyyyy snowbert just keeps popping into my head. I just HAVE to write.**

 **And to the lovely guest that reviewed last chapter, thank you so much! I would have liked more of an explanation with why Killer Frost was so evil but hey, there's always season 4 (and fanfics) to explain it.**

 **Till next time guys! Hit me up with those requests!**


End file.
